Machines for folding fabric have long been known, including machines for making longitudinal folds and transverse folds as in the present invention. Such machines of the prior art of which applicant is aware are generally large and expensive machines utilizing conveyors to transport the material from one fold station to another and occupying a lot of valuable floor space. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,227 issued Nov. 29, 1977 to Landgraf et al. The conveyors and folding mechanisms of the prior art are specifically built to accommodate a specific size of article to be folded, so that a machine built to fold regular size pillowcases, for example, must be modified, if possible, to fold king size pillowcases.